


Rapture

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confessional Sex, Dirty Dancing, Erotic Poetry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, Lust, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Triple Drabble, Yoga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne enjoy their newly discovered love... Set in the ZA Universe with a twist on the ASZ Timeline and of course Team Family is always alive and well.<br/>A continuation of "At Last" and loosely related to "No Ordinary Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught Up In The Rapture Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverBerrySeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBerrySeed/gifts), [Jinja14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinja14/gifts), [Jamie42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie42/gifts), [ANewHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANewHope/gifts), [tinywhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhispers/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [Elektralyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektralyte/gifts), [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts), [luckywabbit651](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywabbit651/gifts), [textualhealing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textualhealing/gifts), [Star_V88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_V88/gifts), [MonsterInDaBerth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterInDaBerth/gifts), [oreoangel320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoangel320/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we met, I always knew  
> I would feel that magic for you  
> We stand side by side  
> Till the storms of life pass us by  
> Light my life, warm my heart  
> Say tonight will be just the start"

 

**RICK POV**

"Dinner's ready if you're hungry."

Michonne's honey-sweet voice came from behind me. I turned and there she was. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

As always she made me a savory dinner, we ate while having small talk, ignoring the feeling of nostalgia that was wrapping us up so warmly in the moment.

I've finally found my solace.

My son is stable-minded and resilient, my daughter is healthy and well protected and my beautiful lover is my equal.

I'm whole again.

And then I'm hit with a moment of genius.

"We need pictures together."

"We have pictures together." Michonne tilted her pretty little head as curiosity struck her.

"Not those type of pictures." I waggled my brows up and down in an impish manner.

"What kind of…" Michonne paused, my intelligent angel picked up what I was proposing and her eyes sparkled with the challenge.

"Oh, I see…" she smiled seductively and I almost fell apart.

 

* * *

 

 

**MICHONNE POV**

After dinner I rushed to our room and changed into the mini, lacy negligee Rick brought home for me last week. I honestly didn't think I'd have a chance to wear it. Rick and I aren't much for taking it slow. Like the moon's gravitation to the earth, Rick and I are perfectly in sync, we plunge into one another like its second nature.

"Ready for your close up…"

Oh goodness… I felt the searing heat of his gaze on my back. I turned to meet his signature captivating regard and it felt as if I'd fallen feet first into a vast sea. My inhalations became labored, my heart pounded hard in my chest.

Shirt and shoeless, Rick's sculpted body has got to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

"Sit your sexy ass down right there." He said directly, motioning across the room and my body turned to Jell-O. I planted my butt on the chair next to the window and he turned on the floor-light lamp beside it.

He moved back over and set up the tripod and propped the camera on it, pressing buttons here and there on the device.

He rushed toward me and before I could prepare myself he scooped me up and placed me on his lap. The camera was on auto and a series of blinding flashes caught me off guard. The camera clicked and snapped photos of Rick and me.

We laughed and provocatively groped one another as the camera captured it all.

This moment is amazing.

That's when I had an idea.

"Rick, I want to dance for you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rapture By Anita Baker
> 
> Caught up in the rapture of love  
> Nothing else can compare  
> When I feel the magic of you


	2. Rapture Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On my mind constantly  
> In my arms is where you should be

 

**MICHONNE POV**

If Rick were no so handsome his wide-eyed- jaw dropped expression would be comical.

"Close your mouth before you catch a fly." I startled him, but his shock quickly registers and his surprised look shifts to unadulterated lust.

Gliding over to the stereo, I turn on the CD changer. A slow hip-rocking song starts to play, full of measured tempo and energy and I can't stop the shimmy in my hips; my hips and ass are thrusting upwards rhythmically. I love dancing but right now, I am ready to be closer to him.

The intensity of his stare makes me warm in all the right places. When we stare at each other, it feels like a conversation, a very good, hands all over each other, detailed conversation. I sway my hips in my lovely white negligee propelling towards my man while watching his eyes set alight with desire. I must be having quite the effect on him. I can hear his groans over the music, his body goes slack in the chair while he grabs at the swell in his jeans.

"Care to dance with me."

I hold out my hand; he looks at my palm and then stares back at me.

Is he afraid?

"Come on Chonne."

Oh poor baby, bet he has two left feet.

"No need to be shy I'll take it slow."

Rick smirks and then takes my hand in his. The electricity in his touch sends another shiver through me and I shudder. He stands in a fluid motion, like a proud lion after resting all day in the shade. I'm in further awe of my Adonis. My heart hammered against my ribcage in anticipation of what he'd do next.

Slowly he moved closer to me, his arms encircling my waist and then they glide to my hips, snuggling up close to me, keeping up perfectly with my moves.

Rick grabs my hand to spin me around and then dips me low. Our lower bodies glued together by his firm grip. I gasp at the suddenness of his movements, my hair cascades in a freefall onto the wooden floor. He kissed my thumb and then rolled us over again.

I lean back into his chest. I turn my head to get a better look at his expression. He's smirking, inhaling while rubbing me from behind. The feeling is so right. I want more. My arms raise and play with his curly tresses, I brush my fingers along his jawline and down to tickle his neck.

"I -know –you- can- feel- that." He breathes and nibbles lightly on my earlobe all the while rubbing his ample cock against my ass with each word.

And I shamelessly moaned and backed it up each and every time. I giggled and laughed as Rick picked me up and swung me around. For a moment I forget to breathe inhaling deep, as we spun around in succession. Then, he slowed our whirling and slid me down his rock hard body.

We felt each other so clearly.

And I was wrong.

Rick can dance his ass off.

 


	3. My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you here by me, baby  
> You let my love fly free

 

 

My heart beat spikes, I even think I'm panting. Jeez, I literally almost blow my load as I take in the amazing sight in front of me. Michonne is lying flat on her tummy, barefoot, in a little sports bra, skin-tight yoga pants – with her legs bent up like a fresh hot pretzel. My eyes lock onto her glorious, heart-shaped ass and I get harder than I thought possible. Goddamn, I'm already creaming my boxers and I haven't even touched her.

Yet...

All I can do is clutch my hard-on like a creep and fantasize about the last time we made love. Her pussy really is the sweetest honey; intoxicating- no booze required. Inside of her is so warm, so wet, and so tight.

My cock was made for her.

Images of her perfect breast bouncing enticingly while climaxing in the throes of passion, the sounds of her sobbing as her glistening pussy clenched around my cock, are permanently etched into my mind. Michonne's remarkable scent, sweet taste, and erotic sounds will be with me forever.

"Rick, what are you doing?"

Her sensual voice and playful giggles snap me from my daydream; once I can tear my eyes away from the heaven that is Michonne's tight heat I'm able to speak.

"Watching you... I say truthfully, moving into the room with her glass of water.

She changes position, pulling her body upward, sticking her remarkable ass out.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I ask, adding to my point.

"It's just yoga." My beautiful lady says and carries on with her torment.

"Looks like doggy style to me..."

"It's called Adho Mukha Shvanasana." She giggled again, erotically thrusting her hips inward, then outward.

I stifled a moan with much restraint and faltered my stride as I struggled with the urge to just fuck her into oblivion. I swear, the next time we make love, I'm going to drag out our foreplay, teasing her until her juices are soaking her little cotton panties.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, slightly turning her head to look back at me, her spectacular ass is still perched up, still hypnotically thrusting.

I place the glass of water on the table, remove my shirt and glide over towards her.

"Let me show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lady by D'Angelo's


	4. Close Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: A Tumblr post that read..."I heard Rick has a weak pull-out game."❤❤❤

**RICK POV**

With the door closed every pretense falls. The facade we show the world melts away and all we want is to fuck each other's brains out. The simple touch of her hand leads me to move in ways I never learned but know so well; they engulf my senses and steal away my worries. In that moment I am only alive in the present, all thoughts of past and future melt away.

"Close your eyes," I say, my lips, the ones that really didn't want to smile tonight, creep into a grin.

"Okay," she says and closes her eyes, she trusts me completely. And then she starts humming. I think that's the theme to the game show Jeopardy. She keeps on humming until I take her in a bear hug and kiss her. I swear this woman is an expert on keeping my heart beating, without her I'm sure it would simply stop.

"Open your mouth."

"Rick you better not..."

Suddenly, I am laughing so hard, I can't stop. I never even thought of that...

"Seriously Chonne, open up..." 

She reluctantly relents and I watch as her beautiful mouth opens slightly. I stare at her plush lips as I place my surprise into her mouth. If the eyes are the gateway to the soul, the lips are the same thing for the body. They are softness, passion and the promise of the sweetness to come.

I wish I could get her the artisan chocolates from a fancy Chocolatier like Godiva; I love those little hand-crafted and decorated candies with flakes of nuts and white chocolate drizzles, their shapes are organic rather than cookie-cutter perfect squares and circles and they come in a gold box. This is just a package of Hershey's, obviously from a regular supermarket. I break a tiny square from the plaque and place the broken piece on her tongue. I found a whole box of candy in pristine condition yesterday; I took one pack and gave the rest to Carl. He'll be King of the Kids if he can find some gram-crackers and marshmallows by nightfall.

"Mmmmm..." Michonne purred her approval and I am so relieved - I feel like a bouncing ball.

 

* * *

**MICHONNE POV**

Before the door even closes Rick wraps his arms around me from behind. His right-hand drops to my thigh, pulling up the robe that hangs so loose just above my knees. I couldn't move even if I tried to, it's like his fingers have short-circuited my mind in the best possible way. He turns me around, his eyes searching mine. I smile and kiss him back as he knew I would. With my lips, I feel his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between grinning and kissing. We've done this so many times and it keeps on getting better.

"Close your eyes..."

I do so without hesitation. I love surprises and yesterday's supply run was a success, I figured he'd have something nice for me.

"Open your mouth..."

"Rick you better not," I warn. He's laughing so hard now, I'm not sure what to think. If he did, it wouldn't be the surprise I was expecting, still, I wouldn't object. So I keep my eyes closed. He places something hard on my tongue, but it's not that. It tastes sweet yet a tiny bit bitter. As I move it around my mouth, it slowly melts, the taste is getting even better. A small moan escapes my lips as I finish the delicious sweet morsel that can only be compared to nectar and ambrosia, the delicacy of the gods.

"I love chocolate!" I beam and swallow the melted piece of heaven. 

"Want some more?"

"Just one more." I nod my head coyly and fought away the grin. He was so happy his surprise pleased me. All he ever wants to do is make me happy.

"I've got something else too." He whispers and I emit a tiny gasp when I note the familiar glazing over in his eyes. It's like I've just enchanted him, ensnaring him with my gaze. I toss my hair onto my back and rest my hands on the bottle of wine he's holding out to me. I sense him squirming with desire from here and then the scent of his cologne drifts in through my nostrils, a scent I'm quickly becoming addicted to. I admit it - I'm addicted to Rick; I feel safe because I know he's equally addicted to me. He pops the cork and pours us both a glass of Merlot, the aged liquor reminds me of blackberries and butter, it's dark, rich and coats my tongue thickly before flowing down my throat. Some things are too good to have just once. After two glasses, I'm feeling the buzz and my body became a live wire. He inspires me with a touch of his hand; his eyes said what words could never say. I felt transfixed in the moment, lost and speechless by his mere presence.

"Rick Grimes..."

"Yes, Michonne." He responds, his cerulean gaze captures me and I almost forget what I was going to say.

"...Tonight I'm in control; so you be a good boy and do as I say. I'm gonna drive you crazy, then stop, then do it all over again until you beg me to finish this. Even then, I won't. I'm just gonna do every naughty thing to you until your mind and body explode."

At that moment I saw something stir in him, it took over, possessing him. Normally Rick was all logic and feigned cool detachment - until now. The rest of his world became an unimportant blur that was banished into the far recesses of his mind. The only thing that matters is touching me more. We kiss, savoring each moment, lost in a heady trance of passion. His kisses are long and deep, I let out a high pitched moan as I gasp for air.

Every kiss has such a raw intensity. He tried to be gentle with my clothing, not to rip my robe apart for the second time this week, but he did it anyway. He growls at my naked body; a tingling sensation disrupts my ruse and the tables turn. I'm now caught in his web. With a laugh he lifts me right off my feet, carrying me toward the bed, letting me fall with a soft bounce on the mattress.

He loses his clothes quickly and slowly we became entwined, our bodies are moving softly together, like the finest of silk. I feel his hand enter me, gently caressing my sensitive spot. Our tongues entwined in a kiss, and then he's inside, changing my breathing with every thrust, hearing my moans timed to his body. Then all at once he stops and kisses from my breasts to my stomach; his tongue carved every inch of my body like a chisel; his hands light; and he repeats his skillful actions, kissing my mouth, my stomach, my breasts; then he's licking and using his fingers all at once, watching my reaction, feeling how my legs move, spreading wider, watching my body writhe. Our bodies fit together as if we were made just for this, our hearts fusing into one, while our bodies move, falling into one another in a natural rhythm.

"Michonne, in this room, I'm in control- got it."

He tells me he's going to make me beg for it and I just let out a moan, unable to articulate a response. In seconds he's on me again, fucking me harder, just long enough to intoxicate my mind before stopping again. If it's begging he wants, he's gonna have to stop long enough for my brain to start working again first.

We moan… louder

He thrust… Deeper

We move…faster

"Rick...cum on my breast." My voice trembles, a rogue wave of pleasure builds; I move my body upward to meet him as he thrusts into me with long even strokes.

"I uhhhooohhh..." His moans, his mouth forming a perfect 'O' and I was cumming, my sex quivering around his manhood, squeezing him, stroking him with every swell of my occurring release. Rick grits his teeth trying to remain in control. As my orgasm seemed to calm to small ripples, he moves faster, stroking in and out of my tightness, deep and smooth.

"Yesssss...Chonne," he mutters roughly, his pace becoming more and more frantic. He drove into me, feeling that electricity we share snapping around us; building and building, urging him harder and deeper until we both cry out.

"Ohhhh Rick...please on my breast!"

"Ohhhhh...yes Chonne... oh yes..."

My aroused body reacts instantly, my honey-pot clenching him, releasing a violent thing that I couldn't harness. I cry out, my voice breaking at the height of my ecstasy.

"Rick...pull- out!"

And still, he moves inside me, his movements forceful, demanding, rocking me toward another powerful release. And another until I couldn't tell where one orgasm ends and another began.

"Aaarrrruuuughhhh!" He let out a loud guttural moan that sounded almost animal like and he joins me, throbbing, quivering, spurting hot and deep inside of me, his dick pulsing in response to my body's rhythm.

"Rick, "After several minutes, I finally speak.

"Mmmm..." was his only reply, while spooning me further into his chest and kissing my forehead.

"Good night..." I decided against taunting him. Rick may have a lot of control, but his pull out game is weak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The System - Don't Disturb This Groove


End file.
